Illogical love
by Panemsheik
Summary: Spock finds Jim Illogical, he also finds his feelings for him Illogical.


**Title: illogical love **

**Summary: Spock finds Jim illogical, he also finds his feelings towards him illogical. **

**Rating: T**

**Paring: Spock/Kirk, Kirk/Scotty and Kirk/Sulu but only in Spock's mind **

**A/N: This is my first Star Trek Fanfiction. I had never journeyed here before and after having a Star Trek marathon, including the reboots and reading all the Spirk fanfiction I could I came up with this. **

**Warnings: Slash **

**Word Count: 803, not including these extra notes. **

…

SPOCK:

Everything about one James T. Kirk was, Illogical. His methods of approaching a situation were questionable, even the relationship with the women were illogical. He would simply enjoy their company and then release them from their duty moments later. It did not seem right. He said he loved these women but would not keep them around. I asked him about it one afternoon and he only shrugged it off saying that "The chemistry wasn't there" what could he mean by that? If he says he loves them, then has to be something there.

It wasn't until we were on leave on Earth for a few weeks that I knew what he meant by the chemistry wasn't there. I saw him enter his room with a man I had never seen before. I had felt a strange feeling inside that I did not feel before, I never felt like this when he took women into his room. But I pushed it aside. The young man left his room at three in the morning. The longest he's been with a person. I finally entered the room to a sight that was truly remarkable. Captain Kirk was lying on the bed, sweat glistening off his body from the recent activities, the sheet was half way off his toned waist, his eyes were closed but he knew I was in the room.

"You waited out there all night Spock?" he asked me. I took a seat on my bed. These feelings I was having were not logical. I didn't not have feelings for men. I was in love with Nyota.

"You were not finished with your company. It would have been rude to interrupt." I merely said. I noticed movement out the corner of my eye. Captain Kirk had moved off the bed, the covers slipped and I was greeted to the sight of his, full anatomy. I must admit, Kirk was by no means introverted. He didn't bother to cover up as we spoke.

"I wouldn't have minded if you watched Spock." He winked at me and headed into the bathroom before I could respond. James T. Kirk was very illogical.

**A MONTH LATER:**

It has been exactly a full month since I spoke with the captain and I realized then that I knew what these emotions were. I was in love with him, but only him. I felt nothing towards other men. But what I did feel towards other men were jealously. Take our dear Scotty. I knew he wouldn't have met the gentleman if I hadn't stranded Jim Delta Vega. But ever since they returned they were inseparable. I barely had a moment to myself with the captain and I'm certain that he knew. For every chance he got he was with a different man. I had always known that he was a smart man.

"Captain, I need a moment of your time." Hikaru Sulu interrupted. The captain and I were in the middle of charting new courses when he showed up.

"Whatever it is Mr. Sulu I am sure it can wait." I spoke a little hastily than I usually would and I could tell that Kirk heard it as well.

"Mr. Spock. I shall see what Mr. Sulu wants and I will be back." He smirked. As he went to leave I brushed my fingers over his. The Vulcan way of kissing. If he knew this or not was a mystery to me. But once he returned I would let him know how I felt.

…

Once he returned I asked him to follow me to my quarters. I did not want anyone over hearing us. I locked the door behind us.

"Mr. Spock. How sneaky of you." I looked to him, he knew. "Sneaking me kisses in public. First, I'm honored. Second, I had no clue you liked me." He took a seat on my bed.

"Captain." He held up his hand to stop me.

"Call me Jim."

"Jim. At first I did not understand these feelings. Then when I saw you with that gentleman a month ago. I knew what I was feeling. I believe you are my T'hy'la." I took a seat next to him. "My soul mate"

He took my hands into his. "Are you sure?"

"I am not. But I do not care. I love you Jim, more than anything."

I kissed him, on the lips this time and he leaned into it. In a matter of moments he had me on my back. He was kissing me every which was possible. I stopped him once he reached my slacks.

"I do not wish to rush anything Jim. I want to take things slow. If that his ok with you?"

He smiled at me before kissing me again.

"We can all the time you need."

…

**So I hoped that you enjoyed this story. Please remember to do the two R's. Read and Review. **


End file.
